vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson (Elder Futhark: '''ᛖᛚᛇᚨᚺ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) is the deuteragonist of The Originals. He was formerly a major recurring character in The Vampire Diaries, serving initially as an antagonist in the second season and eventually becoming a supporting character and protagonist in the third season and fourth seasons. Elijah is an Original Vampire. Elijah is the third child of Mikael and Esther. He is the younger brother of Freya Mikaelson and Finn Mikaelson, and the older brother of Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson and Henrik Mikaelson. Elijah is also the older half-brother of Niklaus Mikaelson, and the uncle of an Unnamed Nephew, and Hope Mikaelson, Klaus' daughter with Hayley Marshall. Throughout his long life, Elijah has had a few romantic relationships. In the 10th century, Elijah and Klaus were both in love with a Petrova Doppelgänger named Tatia. Upon their transformations into vampires, Elijah accidentally killed her, greatly shaking him. After seeing him kill the woman he loved, Elijah's mother told him to seal the event behind a 'red door' and to clean himself up; as long as he was clean, nothing of what happened behind the red door could hurt him. As such, this became Elijah's defense mechanism to cope with the horrors of his vampirism for the next thousand years. In the 15th century, Elijah was romantically involved with another Petrova Doppelgänger, a young girl from Bulgaria, named Katerina Petrova. In the 19th century, Elijah was romantically involved with a witch named Céleste Dubois, whose death was later caused by his half-brother Klaus. In the 21st century, Elijah rekindled his relationship with Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce, before ending it to go to New Orleans to help Klaus. In New Orleans, Elijah has developed feelings for Hayley Marshall, after he promised to protect her and the child she was carrying. Since then he has kept his distance considering she is now married to Jackson Kenner. Elijah had the closest relationship with Klaus, who he wishes to maintain a good relationship with. The two live and work together to defeat their enemies in New Orleans. In the second season of The Originals, Elijah continued to work with Klaus in effort to stop Esther, a revived Finn and a revived Mikael, while struggling with reawakened sins from his past. He also took Gia, one of Marcel's vampires as his protégé, whom he had a romantic relationship with. In the third season, he made it his mission to prevent a prophecy depicting his family's downfall from coming to pass, even taking on his first sired vampire to do it. '''Elijah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-History |-|Human Life= |-|1002= |-|1114 A.D.= Italy Elijah was in Italy along with his siblings Rebekah and Klaus, where he worried that Klaus and Kol's violent behavior was spreading word of the Original vampires and drawing too much attention. They came across a vampire hunter named Alexander who was part of a group called The Brotherhood of the Five, where he publicly executed vampires in presentations on how to kill the "demons". Their sister, however, had fallen in love with Alexander so Elijah and Klaus took advantage of the affair as an opportunity to get closer to the hunter and find out his secrets. One day, the siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home where they were ambushed and neutralized for the first time by white oak ash daggers. Klaus was unaffected by the dagger thanks to his werewolf lineage and undaggered Elijah and the rest of his siblings except Finn. |-|1200's= 1200's Elijah founded the ancient vampire society, The Strix together with Aya, after he turned her, but not long after, his father found him, and he was forced to flee with siblings, and eventually abanded his vampire society, while Mikael slaughtered The Strix members. Elijah did returned, however it was too late; Tristan de Martel -together with Aya- took control over the organization. |-|1359= 1359 According to Elijah's Journal, he had begun noticing Rebekah and Klaus losing their humanity. However, Elijah hoped as their older brother he could lead them down the right path to reclaiming their humanity and carry on the family legacy. But he believed if he fails, their family legacy would fall in ruins. |-|1492= |-|1500's= Copenhagen, Denmark Elijah lived in Copenhagen, Denmark, along with Klaus and Rebekah. |-|1702= Cádiz, Spain In 1702, Kol's violence in Cádiz, Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer, Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's arrival, he refused to flee. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah as Klaus pulled out one of the white oak ash daggers and successfully daggered and neutralized Kol. New Orleans |-|18th Century= 1700's In 1713, having fled Europe from Mikael, Elijah, along with Klaus and Rebekah, and their two daggered brothers, sailed across the world, through the and arrived in the French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage, including the two coffins of their neutralized brothers, Kol and Finn. |-|1820= |-|1821= 1821 In the year 1821, Elijah had grown close to Klaus' ward, Marcellus, encouraging and teaching him. The growing bond between Marcellus and Elijah made Klaus extremely jealous since he had been hoping to be Marcellus's mentor. Angrily declaring that he needed someone to spend time with, Klaus revealed to Elijah that he had undaggered their younger brother, Kol. Elijah was shocked and horrified by his youngest brother's awakening, rushing down to the coffins to find that Kol had already killed a number of people. Elijah could only grudgingly watch things play out as Klaus and Kol joyfully spread violence throughout the city, even slaughtering an entire tenement building for fun. Elijah tried to remind them that it was careless and destructive behavior that had cost them homes in the past. Later, Elijah found Kol tormenting Marcellus, feeding him vampire blood and threatening to turn him, believing in his own twisted mind that it was what Elijah and Klaus wanted. Elijah defended Marcellus from Kol's sadism, grabbing his brother by the neck, only being stopped by Klaus who proceeded to dagger Kol again, recognizing that he was too wild. Elijah later confessed to Kol's daggered body that though he didn't like the daggerings, it was for the best since Kol was a bad influence on Klaus. He also admitted that he'd have to isolate himself from Marcellus to allow Klaus to grow closer to the boy since it would make him a better person. Elijah solemnly sacrificed a close and friendly relationship with Marcellus for Klaus' benefit, treating Marcellus with indifference from that point on. |-|1887= 1887 In the year 1887, 52 years after being daggered by Klaus, Rebekah had finally been undaggered by him. Elijah had helped her reintegrate herself into New Orleans' society and they went to the opera house together. It was a moment that only Elijah and Rebekah shared together. |-|1914= 1914 In the year 1914, Elijah attended his family's Christmas party with his siblings. During the party, Klaus gave a toast to the party-goers, revealing that he knew of betrayal planned by their brother Kol, who had been conspiring with witches against him. Elijah, seemingly having also been informed of his younger brother's treachery, stopped Kol as he tried to flee, holding him down while Klaus daggered him. |-|1919= Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In 500 Years of Solitude, when Katherine is dying in bed, Damon messes with her mind and creates hallucinations of Jenna Sommers, John Gilbert and then makes a hallucination of Elijah. She sees Elijah and thinks it is real, she says his name and he comes to her bed and she is glad to see him. He says "Katerina". ''She lays her hand on him, and says "''You're here". ''Then she realized it was just Damon playing with her mind and told her no one is coming for her as no one cares. Elijah is in fact still living in New Orleans. It is possible that Elijah did not know Katherine was dying because Klaus probably didn't tell him as Klaus wanted to return to Mystic Falls to gloat over Katherine's corpse and see Caroline otherwise Elijah would have stopped him. In ''The Devil Inside, Elijah's voice was heard when he was introducing Klaus to Katherine in the 15th century, as part of Katherine's memories. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= Personality |-|Human/Witch= Elijah is a very attractive, positive, quirky and upbeat person. He always tries to see the good in people and tries to be a friend to everyone. He lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with him since he was a witch. As he told Elena in All My Children, he valued qualities such as compassion, honor and virtue long before his mother turned him into a vampire. Having learned to take care of his family over the years and being naturally responsible, Elijah had developed into a very free-spirited, mature and independent person. Elijah was close with his half-brother Klaus and his sister Rebekah, he was also a little close with his youngest brother Henrik and he was devastated after he was killed by werewolves. |-|Original Vampire= Elijah is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, as he has said "I'm a man of my word". Elijah has been known to break deals but only when he realized he was lied to, such as in his deal with Sophie Deveraux. He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. He is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper, which he possibly inherited from his father, (however this is very unlikely, due to the fact that Mikael could never control his temper). Elijah very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to him, shown when he killed Trevor for betraying him and imprisoned Katherine for her own betrayal. He also has no tolerance for those that disrespect him. He has been shown to go to great lengths to make those that disrespect him suffer, such as Damon, Thierry, and Marcel. When Marcel disobeyed and disrespected Elijah, he killed Marcel's best friend Thierry in front of him so Marcel would suffer that loss for eternity instead of killing Marcel. Elijah is very knowledgeable and deceptive in many ways. This encompasses knowledge of how to fight, wield a sword and defend himself. He exhibits an open-minded and optimistic personality. When he meets Elena, he respects her for her bravery and willingness to put herself in harm's way to protect her loved ones, which is something that Elijah himself has done for his family many times. Elijah in general is a very emotionally hardened character and has difficulty at times handling and accepting certain emotions. This is evident when after losing his family because of Klaus, he turns his sadness and pain into revenge against his half-brother. Elijah is also seen to be uncomfortable and has difficulty accepting romantic feelings, particularly towards Hayley. However, despite this, Elijah does believe in love but also believes that, at least for him, it is rare. He even mentioned that for the thousand years the he has lived, he has only been in love twice. He is a very forgiving person, he has morals, but when ever a member of his family is in danger of being killed, he is forced to commit immoral acts, something he doesn't like to do in the first place, like Klaus, he has a sense of humor. Unlike Klaus, Elijah is caught off guard more easily, even more so when he attacks his opponent(s) in anger. Elijah is most characterized by his devotion to his cause of "redeeming" his half-brother; Klaus. As such, he has, with only one known exception, stayed by his half-brother's side, and will constantly search for the good in him, no matter the situation. However, he is not unaware of Klaus' spiteful, violent nature, and is familiar enough with it to predict his younger half-brother's movements. However, with the birth of his niece, his priorities have begun to shift from redeeming him to ensuring her safety. Elijah purposefully seeks to uphold the image of the being he most aspires to be; a well kept, honourable, moral man who is devoted to his family. However, his vampiric nature, as well as insane devotion to Klaus has caused this being to become little more than a facade for him to hide behind. He is just as vicious, just as conniving, just as treacherous, just as dishonourable, and just as hypocritical as his siblings. This is most blatantly shown in his claims of familial loyalty, and then standing aside and permitting Klaus to dagger and abuse them, even helping in the instances of daggering Kol. Elijah is noted for his ability to control his more violent urges, and rarely ever so much allows his face to show its vampiric features. However, after his mother's assault on his mind, revealing the Red Door-a mental barrier of sorts that he hides the fallout, and even memories, of his most vicious deeds behind-he began to lose control and give in to these urges, despite consciously trying to control them. After the birth of Hope, Elijah's priorities have begun to shift, to the point where, when Klaus began spiralling after the threat of Dahlia made came, Elijah stabbed Klaus with a golden dagger, leaving him daggered in a coffin, all to prevent him from bringing danger to Hope with his violent lashing out. }} Physical Appearance Elijah is a handsome man who stands about 5'11" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly in the fourth season, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be 23 or 24 years old. He is older than his half brother Niklaus, but is younger than his brother Finn and his sister Freya, making him the third oldest sibling of the family. Elijah is similar to his younger brother Kol in facial features, but resembles all of his siblings in a more general way. Elijah in the present day is consistently well-dressed. His wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes a tie. This continues his trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. As a human, he wore more simplistic clothing, along with the other males in his family. But ever since he and his family journeyed to Europe, it seems he upgraded his attire to clothing indicative of a nobleman. Elijah has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times. It was revealed that Esther placed in his mind the idea of remaining clean and forgetting about his victims to save him from the guilt of it. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Elijah has the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. Following the destruction of the White Oak Stake, it is presumed by all original vampires, that they cannot be killed, however, this seems to be untrue, following the prophecy, as there is a way to kill him. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Elijah's maternal younger half-brother and his closest brother. When they were humans, they both had fun together by battles with swords, much to their father's disapproval. However their relationship became estranged when they both fell in love with the same woman Tatia. After their mother died, Elijah and Klaus made a pact with Rebekah that they would stick together as one, always and forever. In the year 1114, they came across a vampire hunter named Alexander and the Brotherhood of the Five. Alexander and his brothers neutralized four original vampires, but were released (except Finn) by Klaus. In 1492, they met a woman named Katerina Petrova, the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Klaus planned to sacrifice her, while Elijah started to have feelings for her. After Katerina's escape, the relationship between Elijah and Klaus was broken for a while. During 2010, Elijah was helping Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers to kill Klaus, while Klaus was preparing to break his curse. After the curse was broken, Elijah met with his half-brother and was about to kill him when Klaus revealed their family was safe and only he knew where they were. Klaus daggered Elijah once they arrived at Alaric's apartment, but eventually Elijah was un-daggered by Damon Salvatore. Later, Elijah had undaggered all of their remaining siblings, but when they were about to leave Klaus for good, their mother appeared. Elijah tried to figure out his mother's motives and once he did, Elijah, Klaus and Kol confronted their mother and their brother, Finn. Elijah left Mystic Falls, while Klaus attempted to locate their lost brother Finn. Later, Elijah came back to bargain with Elena for Klaus' body. After Klaus "died", Elijah left again. Once Elijah had possession of the cure, he met with his half-brother again. He later handed his half-brother the White Oak Stake, asking him to spare Katerina, but Klaus refused. Elijah has began to repair his relationship with his younger half-brother and believes he will find Klaus' redemption through his daughter Hope, Elijah's niece. Unfortunately, Elijah's relationship with Klaus takes a turn for the worst, though it was not a very healthy one to begin with due to actions made constantly by Klaus, when Elijah chose to believe Tyler's lies over Klaus, that he is (supposedly) aware that his child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use his child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids, to take over New Orleans. He falsely accused Klaus of only caring about his unborn child, so he can use her to sire more hybrids, unfortunately, he finds out the hard way that he was wrong, and unintentionally damages his relationship with Klaus. Though Elijah was well within reason to believe so. Elijah repairs his relationship with Klaus when he apologizes to him for accusing him of only caring about his unborn child so he can used her to sire more hybrids, despite the fact that their relationship is now repaired, Elijah is barely on speaking terms with Klaus. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Elijah daggered Klaus and allowed Hayley to try and take Hope away from him, in retaliation Klaus kills his girlfriend Gia, and daggered him with Papa Tunde's Blade, their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Elijah's younger sister. His relationship with her has been very dysfunctional. Elijah is in the habit of being very critical towards Rebekah due to her actions. After she requests him to give her the cure for the vampirism, Elijah agrees, provided that she go a whole day without her vampire abilities. However, they were tricked by Silas with Klaus' help. After finding out that Klaus is going to be a father, Elijah asks her to follow Klaus and him to New Orleans. She refuses to follow Elijah and help him. Elijah is without a doubt the brother Rebekah respects most out of all her brothers. After 3 months of not hearing anything from Elijah she returns to New Orleans to find Elijah and make sure he's alright. Once she finds him, Elijah tells his sister to protect the wolf carrying Klaus' child, and once he gets home to the Mikaelson mansion he gets a warm welcome from Rebekah. But soon after she tells him that she is leaving town and would ask to come with her, she knows that Elijah would never leave town or Klaus. Unlike Rebekah, Elijah believes that his brother can be redeemed. Elijah also is shown to be very protective of Rebekah, not letting anyone physically harm her. When she is about to be stabbed with Papa Tunde's Blade, he stabs Klaus with it to save Rebekah. He also would not allow Klaus to stake her with the White Oak Stake or harm her in any way. Hayley Marshall-Kenner Season 1: The relationship between Elijah and Hayley began once Elijah was made aware of Hayley's pregnancy with his brother's child. Elijah shows Hayley his family history, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child. Elijah makes a promise to Hayley that he'll always protect her. A few days later Hayley is reading the journals of Elijah and learns more about him and how he feels about his siblings. When Klaus asks what it is about his brother that inspires admiration, Hayley responds that Elijah was kind to her. Once Elijah and Hayley are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. The day after when the witches are trying to kill her baby, Elijah tries to do everything he can to undo it and kills the witches who were responsible. One Hayley disappeared, Elijah and Klaus tough Marcel had kidnapped her, they then confronted about it. Elijah finally found Hayley and she tells him about her hybrid baby and what it can do. Elijah confront his brother about what Hayley had told him. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, when Hayley was about to die because Mikael's threat, Elijah was very afraid of losing her and he decided to opened to her about what he felt, after hearing Elijah's words, Hayley decides to take the first step and kiss him. Season 2: After Hayley and Klaus had to give up to protect her, Elijah and Hayley become estranged. Hayley is upset and angry about Hope leaving and takes some of her angry out on him. In Rebirth, Hayley kills Francesca as a reaction for almost killing her baby. Elijah tries to comfort her and but Hayley starts screaming at him saying that every since she turned into a hybrid she felt extremely different. In the next couple of episodes Elijah tries to help Hayley through her transformation and how she grieves with losing her child. In Red Door, Elijah has a dream about a brunette girl running away from him. Elijah has blood all over himself and he looks like he wants to feed. When the brunette girl turns around you see that it's Hayley who is trying to run away from him. Elijah then feeds on Hayley, who is obviously not a hybrid. In the episodes after this Hayley worries about Elijah and his mental state. In The Map of Moments, Hayley and Elijah finally sleep together after Hayley tells Elijah that she's is going to marry Jackson in order to keep the wolves from turning and having to use the moon rings provided by the witches. Hayley says that she doesn't love Jackson but can't be involved with Elijah and be married to him. Elijah tells Hayley to marry Jackson but then pulls her close and starts to kiss her. In the next episode, Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, their is a lot of sexual tension with Elijah and Hayley since it's the day after they had sex. In I Love You, Goodbye, it's the day of Hayley and Jackson's wedding day. Elijah wants to tell Hayley that she loves her but Hayley tells him not to, considering that it's her wedding and all. Hope Mikaelson Hope is Elijah's niece, and he loves her very much. Even before Hope was ready to be birthed, he was the first person to accept the baby. In Always and Forever, he is the one that wanted the baby to be alive and tried to convince Klaus to accept the child. He has sworn to protect her and love her. They have a strong relationship and he wants nothing more then to let her be safe. That is why he agreed to send her away to live with Rebekah until New Orleans is safe for her to return. Katerina Petrova In 1492, Elijah met a woman named Katerina Petrova who was the first doppelgänger of Tatia. Elijah and Katerina got to know each other before he introduced her to his younger brother Niklaus. Klaus wanted her to be sacrificed, but Elijah had started to have feelings for her. When Katerina escaped, Elijah felt betrayed by her and started hunting her down, but was mislead the other way thanks to a vampire named Trevor. 500 years later, Elijah finds her stuck inside the vampire tomb and compelled her to stay. Almost a year later, Katerina contacts Elijah and asks him to help her find the cure. During their search for the cure, their friendship grows to be very strong and eventually they fall deeply in love, therefore beginning a sexual relationship. After Elijah discovered that Katerina killed Jeremy Gilbert, he got mad at her lies. Elijah says that he doesn't know who she really is. Katerina then met with him again and handed him the cure, telling him she loves him and she wanted him to trust her, as she is trusting him. During the episode "The Originals", Katherine asks him to be with her, instead of heading to New Orleans for a life with Klaus. He doesn't say anything except goodbye, and leaves, after kissing her on the forehead. It is unclear whether their relationship will have a future. Even though he was a hallucination in 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine was happy to see him and had shown to have missed him. He presumably does not yet know that Katherine's dead. Other Relationships *Elijah and Finn (Brothers/Enemies) *Elijah and Kol (Brothers) *Elijah and Freya (Brother and Sister/Allies) *Aurora and Elijah (Former Allies/Enemies) *Elijah and Lucien (Former Allies/Enemies) *Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah (Siblings) *Elena and Elijah (Former Allies/Frenemies) *Elijah and Sophie (Enemies/Former Allies) *Elijah and Marcel (Were Family/Allies) *Elijah and Camille (Friends/Allies) *Elijah and Davina (Ex-Friends/Former Mutual Respect) *Elijah and Celeste (Ex-Lovers/Enemies) *Elijah and Tatia (Former Lovers) *Damon and Elijah (Frenemies/Allies) *Stefan and Elijah (Frenemies/Allies) *Elijah and Jenna (Friends) *Elijah and Rose (Enemies) *Elijah and Alaric (Former Allies/Enemies) *Elijah and Francesca (Enemies) *Elijah and Jonas (Allies) *Elijah and Mikael (Father and Son/Enemies) *Esther and Elijah (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Elijah and Gia (Former Girlfriend/Allies/Former Pupil) *Hayley, Elijah, and Jackson (Former Love Triangle/Friends/Family) *Elijah and Aya (Ex-Lovers/Enemies) *Elijah and Tristan (First Sired Vampire/Enemies) Attitude Toward Humans Elijah respects human life. He is shown to be generally gentle, kind, caring and considerate with humans, the opposite of his half-brother Klaus, who is shown to have little to no regard for human life. He has not been seen compelling a human except Elena as he needed information from her and Carol Lockwood (for a change of suit). As a vampire, he strongly dislikes the idea of feeding on humans and instead feeds from blood bags. Elijah gives Elena an elixir that has a chance to resurrect the person who drinks it. The elixir was meant for Katerina before she escaped, but now he proffered it to Elena, so she could have had a chance to survive after the sacrifice. Esther, Elijah's mother, however, mentions that he is no better than the others, causing him to reflect that he kills, tortures and manipulates others to get what he wants, mainly to protect his family. Esther says this to Elijah and his two brothers Kol and Niklaus, "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you’re no better. All of you. You’re a curse on this earth. Stretched out over generations." When his brother was entombed, Elijah offered Elena a deal to hand Klaus back to him and, in exchange, no one will harm her. After the loss of his brother (Klaus), Elijah and Rebekah hugged for a few seconds. Once Elijah comes to New Orleans, he goes to the bar at Rosseau's and talks with the bartender Camille, about his brother and his family history. Four months later, after being revived by Davina, a powerful witch, he confesses to her that he has a terrible hunger inside after being in the coffin for 4 months, but would not feed from a child. The day after he comes home, he is seen reading a book while an innocent girl is bleeding out, a peace offering from Klaus. Elijah mentions that his forgiveness cannot be bought and says not "this" when he mentions the dead girl. Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Two *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest (Neutralized) *The Last Dance (Neutralized) *Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''Ordinary People (Flashback) *The Ties That Bind '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''The Five'' (Flashback) *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' Season Five *''500 Years of Solitude'' (Hallucination) *''The Devil Inside'' (Archive Footage) Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Mentioned) }} The Originals Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' (Flashback and Neutralized) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (Voice and Neutralized) *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive & Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone With Everyone'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''3x20'' *''3x21'' *''3x22'' }} Name *"[http://www.behindthename.com/name/elijah Elijah] " from the Hebrew אֱלִיָּהוּ ''(eliyyahu) meaning "''YAWEH is my God". It's the name of a Prophet who was carried to the heavens in a chariot of fire. It was a popular name during the middle ages. *'Mikaelson' is Scandinavian and means "Son of Mikael". Trivia Quotes ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Help Needed Category:Recurring Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Major Protagonists